


No More Rewind

by jaegeristic



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegeristic/pseuds/jaegeristic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max finds herself in the bathroom again, but this time she promises herself not to use her rewind powers. How will she proceed to save Chloe from Nathan's bullet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Rewind

"Should I rewind again?"  
Was the thought haunting Max while she found herself in the girls' bathroom once again, for the third time. She heard a clicking sound, and Nathan Prescott, the mentally ill boy, entered the room. Pacing around just like the first time, speaking to himself, trying to calm down.  
"It's cool Nathan... Y-You're the boss. You own this school! If I wanted I could blow it up!"  
The second clicking sound, the door swings open. This is it, this is going to be the moment where Chloe gets shot and dies. The brunette, still hidden behind one of the bathroom stalls, was thinking about a way to stop Nathan from shooting her blue-haired best friend. Without using her rewind powers of course, or Mr. Tornado would come back to destroy Arcadia Bay another time, this friday! She would have to physically intervene this time, because even if Chloe's supposed to die, from the moment she doesn't use her rewinding ability, the course of time won't be altered. 'How should I prevent Chloe from getting shot? I'm not gonna die in her place.'  
The time traveler was still sorting out plans in her head.  
"Nobody would miss your punk ass, would they?!"  
Time is running out. In a few seconds, the "punk ass" is gonna get murdered by the manipulated boy. A blue butterfly flies by, watching the scene. Max ran across the room as quickly as she could, and pushed Nathan to the side with a surprising strength just as he triggered the gun he was pointing at Chloe. The bullet just made a hole through the wall, avoiding the brunette's partner in crime. She put Prescott down and held his hands as he was panicking because he almost killed an innocent girl today, and she yelled David's name so he could arrest Nathan. The security officer rushed to the restroom to witness his step-daughter's face contort from shock to sadness and watched tears forming at the corners of her eyes, and then pouring down onto her cheeks.  
"M-Max! What... What are you doing here? You just saved me... We haven't talked at all in 5 years but you hella saved my life!"  
Chloe ran to the girl that was still holding the 'criminal' down. Max released her grip on Nathan and let David do his own job. She hugged her friend as tightly as you would hug your plushie after a long day.  
"Chloe... Oh Chloe. You're alive! And I am too!!  
-Dude that's so fucking crazy! Yes it is because I'm meeting my childhood pirate friend right after almost getting shot...  
-I'm so sorry for not contacting you at all after all this time Chloe... I know things were tough for you after William passed out.  
-You're already forgiven Max.. I mean almost. It wasn't cool not to call me but you just... you saved me!!"  
The Blackwell security guard called the local cops to get the area secured all around the school so Nathan couldn't escape. He probably wasn't going to anyway. After a few minutes of waiting, the cops were gathered around the door of the bathroom and escorted the 2 young women from the dangerous scene. They made the rich kid stand up, because yes he was still down on his knees. They handcuffed him and brought him to their car.  
"We need to celebrate our reunion." Said Chloe.  
"Hmm... Maybe tomorrow at the Two Whales?" Answered Max.  
The two friends didn't really get time to talk because the brunette was already asked to speak about what just happened by all the students. Even Victoria Chase was worried about her. Max just waved her blue tree goodbye and whispered "Tomorrow, at 9 am!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, this is my first fanfiction! Also I'm kinda new to writing. Thanks for reading, and see you for the next chapter :)


End file.
